Sometimes
by Brightstar94
Summary: Just another "normal" day for Ranma and Akane, just another slice of life...and a bit of romance!


**Hi everyone! (I hope someone is actually reading this) English is not my native language (I'm Italian), so there might be some mistakes in my story. I apologize in advance! Enjoy my little story!**

**All the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi; this story was written only for entertainment purposes.**

….

The rays of the early morning sun lighted Tendo's peaceful garden; a gentle breeze was blowing and it slightly curled the water of the little pond, where a carp was lazily swimming.

A dark-haired girl was looking out her window, observing the blue sky with a thoughtful stare in her eyes. Hers was an unconscious beauty: she didn't put make up on and the yellow pajamas she was wearing didn't resemble at all a sexy lingerie; nevertheless, the contrast between her babyish appearance and her curvy toned body actually turned on a fair number of boys.

The pretty girl was enjoying that short moment of peace before the awakening of her super-noisy fiancé. It was all so still, all so quiet; she could even hear birds-famous last words!

"Pop! Let go of me! Gotta go to the bathroom!" a boyish voice shouted.

She heaved a sigh, resigned. *It's always the same old story!* she thought to herself. But then a little smile appeared on her face; in the end, she didn't mind...

…

"Ranma, are you ready? Or should I start going alone?"

"Here I am!" he smiled, running athletically out the front door, and started whistling.

"Are you in a good mood today?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah, sort of."

*Maybe I could give it a try. Who knows, he could say yes this time!* she thought in a fit of optimism.

"Hey Ranma, what about going shopping with me after school? You know I have no one else to go with and I'd really like to buy something fancy to wear.." she looked at him with a tiny light in her hazel eyes and pink-coloured cheeks. She looked so cute that he felt his cheeks get warm. He hated it… So he did the only thing he usually did in cases like that:

"Geez Akane, do ya really think a bunch of _fancy_ clothes would make that tomboyish body of yours look better?" he laughed loud, a teasing look in his blue eyes.

Her hope burnt out like a candle and she felt the anger growing deep inside her. She felt so stupid. "You jerk! You're never kind to me.. And then I'm the uncute one! Go to hell!" she punched him in the face and started running fast to give vent to her irritation.

"Hey don't run like that! Wait for me!" he shouted at her back, raising his right hand to massage his bruised cheek.

*Shit, I did it again! But hey it's not my fault... Not entirely, at least. She knows I hate shopping! She could have asked her friends.* he thought, trying to confine his sense of guilt in a tiny corner of his mind.

*How could I be so stupid? I acted like a clinging flirt...Only Shampoo could be so mawkish!* she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see _him_ at first. There was a skinny guy in front of her; his uniform was not the one worn at Furinkan High. He was looking at her with a slightly horny gaze and a cheesy grin on his mouth. "Hi, doll! What are you doing here all alone? What about having a lil' fun with me today?" he said with a mocking tone. *Here we go! Another idiot to face* Akane thought angrily. "Get out of my way, I don't wanna be late!" she said firmly. She wasn't afraid, but that situation only made her rage grow significantly. "Ooh we got a diligent student here! You're such a good child!" he laughed coarsely. He started approaching her slowly, with the clear intention of laying his hands on her; she was trembling with rage and she was preparing herself to send him in orbit, when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Hey pal! I see you're having fun with _my girl_, did you tell her a joke? I'd like to hear it too since I got off on the wrong foot today." Ranma stood there, cross-armed, with an arrogant gaze in his fiery eyes; he loved to exhibit his self-confidence and his strength when she was around, but mostly he was burning with jealousy (but he would never admit it, of course!). Akane, for her part, opened her eyes wide when she heard the words "_my girl_" coming from her fiancé's mouth. She couldn't believe her ears. *Why did he say that? Could it be that he actually…cares?*

The skinny guy had lost his swagger and was now looking worriedly at Ranma's large shoulders and biceps, brought out by the red sleeveless shirt he was wearing.

"No need to sweat it, bud, I was just leavin'!" the guy said. Ranma didn't like the idea of hitting a defenseless person, but the temptation was growing on him, so he decided to have some fun at least. "Good idea man. The plastic surgery you'd need to reshape your crushed nose would be a lil' too expensive I think!" he remarked, grinning. That was more than enough for the skinny guy, who ran away after one last scared look. Ranma followed him with his eyes, feeling proud of himself. Akane looked at him, still surprised, and she said without thinking "What an idiot. I was about to punch him myself anyways". There wasn't any trace of stubbornness in her voice, that was just a comment, but he focused only on the words, taking no notice of her tone. "Hello kindness! I was just tryin' to help, ya know! I'll just pass by next time" he said angrily. His rude voice distracted her from her thoughts; she suddenly realized how much her words had sounded unkind. She decided he deserved a bit of gratitude this time. *Ok, even though he's a jerk, I have to admit he can be really sweet sometimes. _Just sometimes.* _

"Sorry Ranma" she said, smiling her special smile that made his heart melt. That kind of smile she used only for him. "I'm glad you said those words to that fool. That was very kind of you, thank you!". "Oh, you're..uhm, you're welcome" he said blushing. Then he smiled too, a bright light in his eyes that was the reflection of hers. *Even though she's a violent tomboy, I have to say she can be really cute sometimes. _Just sometimes_.*

…

**I really hope you liked my oneshot! If not, feel free to express your opinions ;)**

**I've been watching Ranma on tv since I was 6 (I'm almost 18 now) and I'm currently reading the manga. I just LOVE the weird relationship between Ranma and Akane, and I love fanfics too! So I decided to test my writing skills ^^' The plot was really simple, first I wanted to write something more original and more fluffy too, but then **_**this **_**came out of nowhere.. Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo **

**Lavinia**


End file.
